


The Holy Ball

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [17]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluffyfest, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: After a successful gig, the band relaxes and enjoys a few sparkling beverages at a bar to celebrate. While there, Sparky has an adventure that leads to holy balls, zebrasus' and winged giraffes, oh my!
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	The Holy Ball

While the rest of the band members have fun mingling and drinking their sparkling water, Sparky glances around the bar the after party was being held at. She learned from the last time she tried drinking a fluid that it was a bad idea. Even though she was coated on the inside of her body with a insulative non conductive material, ingesting liquid resulted in coughing up gray smoke and sparking as her system rids itself of the offensive substance, a safe guard put in place by her maker.

A glow at the end of the bar catches her eye and she perks up. Oooh, this place had a plasma ball too! As she walks over to the bar counter, she chuckles to herself, thinking back on what a tipsy Spine once called a plasma ball. A holy ball. This one was bigger, she noted. It sat in the corner of the bar counter, electricity flaring blue and pink inside the dome.

Sitting up on the barstool, Sparky places a finger tip on the ball and feels the mild electrical current mingle with her own, sending warm tingles through her hand and up her arm, she starts giggling softly at the sensation.

"Man, those things are really popular at bars now, huh?" The Spine comments as he sits at the stool next to her, glass of sparkling water in hand. 

He watches her in amusement as he sips his drink, her hair was starting to stand on end from the static charge of the plasma ball.

"It's nice they are, since I can't drink anything", she replies and puts her full hand on the ball. "The holy ball returns", she winks at Spine.

They sit there for awhile, The Spine enjoys his sparkling water and keeps an eye on her as she ascends and becomes one with the holy ball's mystic energy....basically the robot equalivent of a buzz or high.

After awhile, Sparky removes her hand from the ball and turns on the stool to look at Spine with a smile and props her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her hand. She blinks up at him and giggles every so often. The Spine perks a brow when he catches her looking at him and smiles back.

"Yes? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sparky giggles before reaching up and lightly booping his nose with a tiny zap of electricity. "You're pretty. Like a zebra", she smiles blissfully, her optics glowing a little brighter.

Spine blinks in suprise as the nose boop gives him a light shock. "Like a zebra? Pretty?", he asks in confusion with a chuckle. "Sparky, I think you've hit your limit on the holy ball. That doesn't make sense."

"Would a zebra with wings still be called a Pegasus? Or a Zebrasus?" Sparky wonders aloud. "Hehehehe, teeny wings....ooh, what about giraffes with wings?" 

The copper bot starts to softly hum happily as she then picks up a pencil from the bar, studying it for a moment before starting to doodle on a napkin and giggling to herself occasionally. Spine laughs and shakes his head. Oh, she wasn't gonna remember any of this later, he'd bet.

"C'mon everyone, time to go!" Walter Worker Chelsea calls out a little while later, standing at the bar's door. 

Zer0 and Rabbit were already on their way, shepherded by Walter Worker Camille , leaving Sparky and Spine as the only stragglers left.

"On the way!" Spine replies and turns back to Sparky. "Alrighty, after you Sparky. Can't have you wandering off chasing zebras", he laughs a little and helps her off the stool then guides her in front of him, nudging her gently to get moving.

"Oh wait, Spine! Did I ever tell you that super important thing? I think I wrote it down somewhere." Sparky turns on her heel suddenly to face the taller silver automaton, who almost walks into her.

He stops short with a small puff of steam and gently sets his hands on her shoulders with a chuckle. "Gah, Sparky don't stop so quick. No, you didn't, but I'm sure you can tell me later", he suggests, thinking she probably had an epiphany about flying giraffes.

"Hmm, ok. But don't let me forget, alright?" Sparky replies seriously before turning back around and walking ahead towards Chelsea waiting at the door. 

Spine shakes his head and reaches to adjust his fedora. He touches empty air. Wait, his hat was gone? Oh, that's right, he sat his hat down on the bar for reasons he didn't quite remember. Drinking sparkling water was bound to cause some hiccups in the ol' memory. 

Chuckling to himself, he strides back to the bar and retrieves his hat. As he puts it on he happens to look down at the counter. In the space where his hat had been, there was a napkin with Sparky's neat handwriting along with a few little doodles of hearts. It said in flowing letters;

_'I love you Spine ♡'_

Spine reads the words again with a small smile before he picks up the napkin and tucks it into his shirt pocket, feeling his core glow with warmth and affection towards the smaller bot. Looking back towards the doorway, he sees Chelsea struggling to get Sparky out the door. 

The copper bot was now focused on a gumball machine by the bar's entrance, tapping at the dome and asking the Walter Worker if this was the fate all holy balls faced when they could no longer contain the tiny lightning's essence. How were the gumballs involved in this process? 

Chelsea shoots Spine a look that clearly said, 'Please help with the small existential bot.' Adjusting his fedora with a fond smile The Spine walks over and guides the smaller bot out the door, much to the blue haired woman's relief. 

"Spine! Did you see the defunct holy ball?" Sparky asks with a giggle as he gently steers her outside. 

"Sure did, darlin'" he replies, glancing down at her with his green optics aglow as she giggles again and wraps an arm around his waist as they walked across the parking lot. 

"Am I just really short or are you just really tall?"

The Spine blinks and tilts his head. "Technically, both statements are true", he answered her after a moment. Thankfully they had reached the band's van before Sparky could think of another question.

Chelsea followed after them, overhearing Sparky's rambling questions. She chuckles to herself, and here she thought trying to wrangle drunk robots was hard.


End file.
